wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
DayWings (Shadowhunter)
The DayWings are a WIP tribe for the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki! They are just here for the exposure lol. the daywings are by shadowhunterthenightwing2014, if you steal them she will hunt you down and rip out your guts with animus power =Description= DayWings are variations of sky blue, light of slightly darker. Their small strip of underscores is often the same color as their plumage, which is often darker than their scales. Their plumage is feathered, and it can be any bright color from bright red to cranberry. Their eyes are wide and are often a darker color. They have small wings, but that doesn’t matter: they are fast and can stand on two legs for a while, due to their tail which is long and often hard to hold up, so they drag their tails on the ground. They have small front feet, too, with slim, long talons, ready to grasp a pencil or paintbrush. They have large back feet, ready to stand up alone. DayWings have feathers running down their back and feathered wings, and the ones who don’t are hybrids or Darkborn, who are always made very low-class dragons. =Darkborns= Darkborns are DayWings who did not hatch under sunlight. There is about a 50% chance of being the first two kinds of Darkborn, and specific hatching circumstances make the third. Darkborns are always a dark color and have no feathers whatsoever, having small spines and normal wings. Nightborns are the most common kind of Darkborn. Nightborns are typically slightly taller than the average DayWing, but they usually don’t stand on two feet as much. They have glossy black scales and occasionally silver ones on the underside of their wings, depending if they hatched under a full moon. Nightborns are the worst to the DayWings; they remind them of NightWings. Usually when a Nightborn hatches it is killed. Stormborns are the second most common kind of Darkborn. Stormborns are hatched under a storm, so they are hidden from the sun. Stormborns are usually shorter than normal DayWings but have larger wings. Their scales change to reflect the color of the clouds above. They can be mistaken for RainWings. Stormborns aren’t bad, and usually end up leaving, but are never killed. Caveborns have to hatch under specific circumstances. Caveborns hatched in a cave, under no light from the sun. The DayWings usually have no Caveborns. Caveborns have dark gray scales and eyes which can see in slightly lower light than the average DayWing. They have small wings and they’re short, but they are muscular and good at fighting. =Abilities and Powers= DayWings don’t have many abilities, but they have a few useful ones. Light DayWings can breathe a little ball of light, which they then control for a few minutes before it disappears. It does no harm, but it can be incredibly useful. Animus DayWings have a high chance to be animus. The closer they get to being hatched at noon, the more likely it is. These animus dragons have about a 24% chance of surviving to adulthood, however. =Culture= DayWings are not peaceful, but the fact that they are so much smaller than every other tribe means they have fought precious few wars in the past. These were fought with aid from other tribes. They are deeply religious, believing that the Sun created them, then all the other tribes except for NightWings, who were created by the Moons. They dislike NightWings most of all. Their church is called the Church of the Sun, and the head priest, usually an animus, is called Archmage. The reason the head priest is usually an animus is because DayWings are rather discerning and value pure-bloodedness, but most hybrid dragonets are quietly shunted off to the side. NightWing/DayWing hybrids, however, if brought back to the Noon Isles, will be killed instantly by the Archmage. They distrusted strangers after an incident with a “SeaWing ambassador.” He turned out to be an assassin and killed the queen and her oldest son. They keep hidden, for an ancient war with the NightWings (before Darkstalker) forced them to go into hiding. They, unlike the NightWings, however, kept almost no contact with the outside world, only to speak to the SeaWings, whose territory they were in. Category:Fanmade Tribes